Chapter 6: The Yakuza Way
The Yakuza Way is the sixth chapter of Yakuza 0. Plot At Serena, Oda's wounds and injuries are being tended to by Reina when Kiryu returns. Oda alerts the boss and tells him to go into hiding for his own safety and protection. Kiryu decides to go after Kuze in order to clear his name. He must start off by returning to the Empty Lot. While at the Empty Lot, Kiryu is confronted by Tachibana, who reveals that somebody besides Kuze has to be behind framing Kiryu. He also reveals that he knows the owner of the Empty Lot. He tells you to wait until tomorrow where he will reveal this information to you. The next morning at dawn, there is a meeting of the Dojima Family who are discussing the fact that Kiryu is unwilling to give up Tachibana. Awano gets permission from the chief that they must kill Kiryu. Kiryu decides he needs to look for more details on Tachibana. Make your way through the city and the waves of yakuza who will attack you. Eventually, you will be stopped by a stripper who offers you safety by hiding in her establishment. However, it turns out to be a set up and as Kiryu makes he way through the secret passage, Kuze comes charging after him on a motorcycle. Defeating Kuze in battle once more, gives you an opportunity to finish him for good. However, Kiryu decides to simply walk away. He does vow though to stand up to Kuze - whenever Kuze decides to get in his way. The end of the secret passageway enters into an elaborate club where Kiryu finds Awano dancing with a woman. Awanao reveals that he had little faith in Kuze's ability to thwart Kiryu. He tries to make a deal with Kiryu - saying that Kiryu has been helping him out getting rid of his enemies. He wants Kiryu to give up Tachibana. Kiryu valiantlly refuses. While walking away, Awano shoots the young woman that he was partying with and threatens to shoot Kiryu. Kiryu still decides to not give into Awano's extortion. As he makes his exit, Nishiki picks him up in his vehicle and helps Kiryu make a getaway. However, Nishiki ends up pulling a gun on Kiryu. Kiryu ends up apologizing o Nishiki who doesn't have the heart to go through with shooting Kiryu. Kiryu vows to go back to Kamurocho no matter what happens. Objectives *Go to the Empty Lot. *Defeat your pursuer. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of 30,000,000 yen for completing this chapter. Gallery The Yakuza Way 1.jpg The Yakuza Way 2.jpg The Yakuza Way 3.jpg The Yakuza Way 4.jpg The Yakuza Way 5.jpg The Yakuza Way 6.jpg The Yakuza Way 7.jpg The Yakuza Way 8.jpg The Yakuza Way 9.jpg The Yakuza Way 10.jpg The Yakuza Way 11.jpg The Yakuza Way 12.jpg The Yakuza Way 13.jpg The Yakuza Way 14.jpg The Yakuza Way 15.jpg The Yakuza Way 16.jpg The Yakuza Way 17.jpg The Yakuza Way 18.jpg The Yakuza Way 19.jpg The Yakuza Way 20.jpg The Yakuza Way 21.jpg The Yakuza Way 22.jpg Category:Yakuza 0 Chapters